


Wait!

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A drabble based on a 'what if' scenario that kept invading my mind lately. I do not own Syfy's Alice or Hatter (though I wish I did!)Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	

"Just force yourself to breathe."

The looking glass technician starts to push her through the mirror but Alice resists and shouts, "Wait!"

She turns around and looks right into Hatter's soulful chocolate eyes and she runs. Alice runs right into his arms and Hatter, taken by surprise, embraces her tightly, pressing his lips into her hair.

Alice pulls back a bit to lock eyes with him. Without a second thought, she kisses him and he holds her tighter, returning her affections. The crowd of people in the looking glass hall cheer. Their lips part and Hatter is the first to speak.

"S'pose I could go back to your world with you," he asks playfully.

"You'd leave Wonderland? Hatter, it's your home," Alice replies.

"Alice, love, I'd follow you anywhere. Wonderland hasn't felt like home in forever; not until you came along," Hatter confesses.

With a small smile, Alice laces her fingers through his and they walk toward the looking glass together. They step through together and land safely on the other side, beginning their little piece of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was just a little scenario that kept popping up in my head this week. I still prefer the original ending of the mini series but I thought it'd be interesting to see Alice make the first move.


End file.
